(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display using a display device such as a plasma display panel, and in particular, to a technique for improving heat radiation.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A conventional flat panel display using a display device such as a plasma display panel (PDP) generally displays an image on the front side of the display device (hereinafter referred to as a “display panel”) and mounts a large number of electronic mechanical components on the rear side thereof. For this reason, a user who watches an image views the screen of the panel from the front side thereof.
The flat panel display using the PDP arranges a power supply substrate, a Y sustaining substrate, an X sustaining substrate, a signal processing circuit, an operation substrate and an external input and output substrate on a face opposite to the screen of the panel, i.e., on the rear side thereof and each component is fixed with a holding member incorporating the PDP. The substrates are connected together with cables and power supply plugs are also connected together with cables. The entire components are covered with a protective cover to construct the flat panel display.
The flat panel display using a display device such as the PDP becomes larger and thinner in a display screen in recent years.
As described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-156581, space is decreased in the direction of thickness on the side of the substrates mounted on the rear side to adapt requirement for thinning, most flat panel displays forcibly radiate heat with a fan. However, driving the fan raises heating value, and at the same time, increasing the flat panel display in size also increases heating value and thinning the display decreases a channel for radiating heat. Merely radiating heat with a fan is insufficient at present.
If a substrate is dispersed and a cable is long, a relay amplifier is required. A magnetic field generated by current flowing temporally varies current itself and increases a current value to require a driving circuit with a larger driving force, further increasing consumption current.
In the panel display using the PDP, the panel generates a large amount of electromagnetic waves so that it is highly necessary to be electromagnetically shielded.